herofandomcom-20200223-history
Huang Zhong
Huang Zhong (黃忠), style name: Hansheng (漢升), is a supporting character in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms stories. He is a general of Shu who while originally to served Liu Biao, surrendered and served under Han Xuan, and then joined Liu Bei in Jing Province. He is widely known for following Fa Zheng's strategy at Mt. Dingjun and causing Xiahou Yuan's demise. He is based on the real-life Chinese warrior named the same. History Pre-War Life Haung Zhong was a warrior of the Jing Province. General Cao Cao, of the imperial Han Dynasty military and the forces of Wei, had been taking over more and more provinces of China, including some officially part of the empire already, whose governors Cao Cao simply did not trust. One of the enemies Cao Cao had made was Liu Bei, and his people, who had been driven from their homes across China. Liu Bei and his people eventully found a new home and became the forces of Shu. Wei had fought Shu and Wu (another group driven out of the Han by Wei) at the battle of Chibi. The conflict had robbed Wei of most of it's navy, a position, Wu quickly filled-in. Because of the reputation Shu hard build after the battle, they were proven powerful enough to oppose Wei; So when the foces of Shu came to Changsha to ask the Jing Province to join Shu before Cao Cao took it, Huang Zhong urged his countrymen to accept the offer. Huang Zhong was a respected veteran at the time, and his words created a wave of welcome for Liu Bei. Liu Bei was grateful for the morale and needed good soldiers so he offered Huang Zhong a place as a commander in Shu. Huang Zhong accepted and considered being a warrior of one of the only forces that both cared about it's people and sought to oppose Cao Cao's play for power, to be a great honor. The Battle for Hanzhong Liu Bei sent Huang Zhong to the forces of Wei, just on his boarder in Hanzhong. The battle was against, Xiahou Yuan, one of Cao Cao's lead generals who had organized the local's into a military force and was on stand-by to use them. When Huang Zhong's forces arrived a long drawn-out siege would happen over the course of a year. Towards the end of which, Huang Zhong had fire arrows used to burn down Xiahou Yuan's blockades and towers. Xiahou Yuan called in Wei's commander Zhang He to protect the eastern pass after the fire attack was launched. Zhang He was known as a brutally effective Wei tactician, however, though he stood ready to protect the less used East pass, anticipating a surprise attack instead of charging the front lines, he was no match for Huang Zhong, who was able to shatter Zhang He's defensive line. Zhang He managed to get away, but with his troops overcome, Huang Zhong stormed the Wei encampment from the rear while Xiahou Yuan was stationed in the South - on the main pass where the fires had happened. Huang Zhong's victory earned him commendation from Liu Bei, who proclaimed him " King of Hanzhong", a title original held by the Province's founder, Emperor Gao. Service and Death The cause of Huang Zhong's death is unconfirmed in real-life and varies between books, TV-specials and games, (death by enemy arrow, being the most commonly used in the games). Regardless of cause, Huang Zhong died in 220, over a decade of his life dedicated to Shu, without losing rank or any major ground. Liu Bei's son, Liu Shan awarded Huang Zhong the posthumous title of "Marquis Gang", (the unyielding marquis). Wei would eventually put down Shu, however left the death memorials of Shu generals to opponents they considered worthy enemies, among these monuments spared, was Huang Zhong's. Gallery Huang_Zhong_-_Qing_SGYY.jpg|Huang Zhong from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Huangzhong-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait Huang_Zhong_(ROTK12TB).png|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait. Huang_Zhong_(SSDO).png|Huang Zhong in Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao. Huangzhong-dw7art.jpg|Huang Zhong in Dynasty Warriors 7. dw8_wallpaper___huang_zhong_by_koei_warrior-d6p0z27.jpg|Huang Zhong in Dynasty Warriors 8. Huang_Zhong_(DW9).png|Huang Zhong in Dynasty Warriors 9. c83d70cf3bc79f3d4b41d938bca1cd11728b2911.jpg.png|Huang Zhong in K.O.3an Guo.. Huang_Zhong_Drama_Collaboration_(ROTK13_DLC).png|Huang Zhong in the Three Kingdoms (2010). Huang_Zhong_Puppet_Collaboration_(ROTK13PUK_DLC).png|Ningyougeki Sangokushi collaboration portrait. Trivia *He is a playable character in both the Dynasty Warriors and Knights of Valour series. *His nickname with Japanese fans is "Geezer" (ジジィ, Jijii). Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Wise Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Elderly Category:One-Man Army Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Martyr Category:Strategists Category:War Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Straight man Category:Deal Makers Category:Independent Category:Honest Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Villain's Crush Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Martial Artists Category:Reactionary Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Predecessor Category:Normal Badass Category:Egomaniacs Category:Tragic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Law Enforcers Category:Determinators Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Successful Category:Monster Slayers Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Loner Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Obsessed Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Lethal Category:Destructive Category:Genius Category:Optimists Category:Benefactors Category:Falsely Accused Category:Patriots Category:Remorseful Category:Self Hating Category:Strong-Willed Category:Provoker Category:Charismatic Category:Rivals Category:Posthumous Category:Poor Category:Rescuers Category:Disabled Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Pacifists Category:Passionate Learners Category:Byronic Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Political Category:Feminists Category:Defectors Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Knights Category:Paranoid Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Beat'em Up Heroes